


Knocking

by laira348



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-05-01 14:56:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5210147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laira348/pseuds/laira348
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rumple and Belle are interrupted on their honeymoon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knocking

There was a knock on the cabin’s door. Rumplestiltskin cursed.

"Not again," Belle sighed. As if there weren’t enough interruptions in their relationship already, someone just had to show up during their honeymoon.

“I’m going to turn them all into snails!”

“No, you’re not! You can’t just turn people into snails when they anger you, Rumple.”

“They should know better than to bother The Dark One on his honeymoon!” he argued.

Whoever it was behind the door knocked again.

“We’re coming!” Belle called.

“Well, we were going to until you ruined the mood,” Rumple grumbled. But he did get up, dressing in one of his suits with magic, and dragged himself to the front door. Why did he even have a door in the first place? Without a door no one could enter and no one could leave, which suited him quite well.

When he opened the door a very nervous Neal and Emma stood on the porch.

"Hello, Bae, Sherriff, to what do I owe the pleasure?" he smirked, letting his son and his not-quite-girlfriend know just how much in trouble they were.

"Ehm...hey," Neal greeted him quietly and looked intently at Emma.

"It's snowing." she stated dumbly.

"What a brilliant observation, Miss Swan."

"It's magic," she added.

"I noticed."

"And doesn’t that, um, worry you?"

"No, of course not. I’ve got more important things to worry about."

Both Emma and Neal made a face. That was not something they wanted to hear.

"Yeah, but…"

"I’m sorry, you’re still here?" Belle appeared at the door, wearing only a bath robe.

"We’re quite busy, so if it could wait until Rumple's back in town," her smile was kind but it had an underlying warning. "That would be great."

"I'm not sure the crisis will wait until the two of you decide to show your faces again,” Emma protested.

"Crisis? The snow?" Belle raised her eyebrow.

"It's only August-"

"-and it's only snow. When it starts to snow fireballs, by all means, call us. Is someone hurt?”

"Well, no, but-"

"Than you can figure it out by yourself. Or go to Regina, she's the mayor! But I’m sick of people banging on our door begging for help with problems they could solve themselves. I just got Rumple back. You might consider this a crisis, but to me snow in the summer is harmless. So until there’s a real problem, stay far away from our cabin.”

She turned around and walked back in the direction of the bedroom, leaving Rumple to stare at her with an awed smile.

“Sorry, pop, I didn’t mean to bother you. I thought it would be safe by now.”

“It’s quite alright, Bae,” Rumple said. Had it been anyone else, they would probably not leave in the same state they came, but Rumple could never stay angry at Bae for long. “Just try the phone first next time, alright?”

“We did. It went straight into voicemail which said to fuck off,” Emma replied.

“Oh. Right, I forgot about that. You can call Belle’s phone then.”

“We did. Her voicemail message was even worse.”

“Was it?” he asked with a faint dreamy smile. Emma rolled her eyes.

“Rumple!” Belle called from the bedroom. “Are you coming?”

“Yes, sweetheart!” he called back and then muttered to himself. “It seems this time I will.”


End file.
